Promesa de compromiso
by fedeyu
Summary: Poco después de que los guerreros del palacio de jade vencieran a shen y salvaran a china, tigresa empieza a tener sueños muy extraños que no logra comprender, y po recordara algo que nunca debió olvidar y que decidira el resto de su vida, ¿estarán po y tigresa destinados a estar juntos? ADAPTACIÓN DEL ANIME NISEKOI AL MUNDO KUNG FU PANDA
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Hellooooooowwwwwwwww como han estado todo este tiempo, espero que de maravilla, yo por mi parte he estado muy bien. Ya han pasado varios meses desde la ultima vez que escribí, en los cuales pude refrescarme y volver con una nueva actitud y con ella también una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace no mucho. **

**Hoy les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero que va ha estar conmigo en esta historia, con ustedes mi conciencia **

**Conciencia: hola, hola gusto en conocerlos soy la conciencia de este bastardo aunque pueden llamarme Black writer, como ven yo soy el mas cool de entre los dos y se podría decir que soy el lado malvado de su querido autor el cual después de quedarse sin ideas no tuvo mas remedio que rogarme para que lo ayudara con la historia, pobre estúpido no puede hacer nada sin mi**

**Autor:**** este, bueno creo que fue suficiente presentación de nuestro amigo "Black" así que por ahora los dejare con el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Aaa, también quería informarles que cambie un poco mi modo de escritura.**

_¿Un sueño, o recuerdo de la infancia?_

En un pequeño valle de la china antigua denominado "el valle de la paz", escondido entre los espesos bosques de bambú ya se empezaba ha hacer presente el amanecer después de una larga jornada de oscuridad, la luna era remplazada por el sol que se hacia sentir a lo lejos en el horizonte, trayendo con sigo la luz que iluminaria un nuevo día.

Poco a poco el calor de la mañana fue despertando a los habitantes de la villa, indicándoles que la noche había terminado.

Animales de todo tipo empezaron ha salir de sus casas y ha montar sus negocios para continuar con su vida cotidiana

En la sima del monte mas alto de este pueblo se encontraba el palacio de jade haciendo relucir toda su majestuosidad, dentro de el yacían dormidos los guerreros mas habilidosos de toda china esperando por un sonido de alarma que los sacaría del mundo de los sueños, el cual no tardo mucho en aparecer haciendo retumbar las paredes del palacio y rompiendo el silencio que anteriormente reinaba en el lugar.

-Gooonnnnnggg

Junto a este, salieron inmediatamente cinco de los seis guerreros que residían en ese momento en el palacio de jade (sin incluir al maestro Shifu), todos se encontraban parados firmemente en la puerta de su respectiva habitación esperando ordenes de su maestro

Shifu- buenos días alumnos

Buenos días maestro-dijeron todos al unisono

El maestro Shifu observo detalladamente a sus estudiantes, pero a los pocos segundos coloco una cara de suma extrañeza al notar que uno de ellos no estaba presente y era aunque no lo crean, la maestra tigresa.

Shifu- !Maestra tigresa¡

Shifu llamo a su hija adoptiva con voz firme y audible, continuo así un par de veces mas pero no hubo respuesta.

Po miraba la puerta de la habitación de tigresa con cara de preocupación al ver que su amiga felina no salia de su recamara, usualmente ella siempre era la primera en despertar de entre todos ellos y era una de las cosas que admiraba de ella.

Mono- wau que raro, normalmente es po quien duerme como saco de plomo.

Po- !oye¡, bueno creo que tienes razón- _rayos tigresa por que no has salido aun, habrá ocurrido algo._

Shifu- la maestra tigresa no responde, bien creo que alguno de ustedes va tener que entrar a su habitación a ver que sucede

¡QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron todos los guerreros con cara de incredulidad

Mono- maestro Shifu y por que no lo hace usted

Shifu- como su maestro no puedo permitirme entrar en la habitación de una de mis alumnas sin su permiso

Mantis- pero no va siendo lo mismo que lo haga alguno de nosotros

Shifu- no es igual y ya no me repliquen, háganlo de una vez estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo

En ese momento todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas de terror, nadie quería entrar a la habitación de la maestra del estilo del tigre, ni siquiera víbora que se consideraba mas cercana que el resto de sus compañeros

Grulla- bueno, quien va hacerlo

Mono- yo digo que lo haga víbora

Víbora- yo, no lo haré podre ser la única otra chica aquí pero eso no impide que tigresa me mate por entrar a su habitación

Mono- ohh, vamos víbora

Víbora- ya dije que no lo haré

Grulla- yo no pienso hacerlo, que tal tu mono

Mono- estas loco valoro mucho mi vida para entrar ahí, y tu mantis...,mantis, oigan donde esta mantis

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de que mantis se había ido

Mono- maldito enano cuando lo vea me las pagara

Grulla- entonces eso nos deja solo una opción

Todos en el pasillo dirigieron sus miradas hacia el guerrero dragón, quien por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía

Po- eh, que pasa por que todos me miran así

Mono- po felicitaciones, por eliminación tu te has ganado el derecho de entrar a la habitación de tigresa.

Po- ¡que!, por que yo

Mono- ya te lo he dicho todos hemos votado y tu has sido el elegido, ademas tu y tigresa se han vuelto muy cercanos desde que volvimos de Gomeng, tal vez a ti no te golpee tan duro.

Po- eso no es ver...

Todos- -_-

Po no tuvo mas que quedarse callado haciendo un puchero infantil mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Aunque era verdad que el y tigresa se llevaban mejor desde que volvieron de Gomeng , no se sentía lo suficientemente cercano ha ella como invadir su habitación sin su permiso

Mono- vamos po sabes que no podrás escapar de esta

El guerrero dragón viendo que no podría salirse de esa situación y notando la cara sicópata de mono, solo soltó un suspiro y trago grueso para después acercarse a la puerta de tigresa

Po- _vamos po tu puedes hacerlo es solo una estupidez, nada mas debes entrar a la habitación de tigresa para ver como esta_

Cuando po se estaba dando aliento mentalmente, mono se le acerco y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Mono- fuiste un gran amigo, te recordare

Po_ _hay dios, ya no estoy tan seguro, no ,no, po no te acobardes ahora, solo hazlo_

**Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de tigresa**

Dentro de la alcoba de la maestra mas fuerte del palacio de jade, se podía ver a una tigresa aun dormida, la cual parecía estar teniendo un sueño un poco inquietante.

**Dentro del sueño**

Tigresa se encontraba cerca de una pequeña colina, estaba un poco desorientada y no sabia como había llegado ahí.

Tigresa- he, como llegue aquí, que lugar es este

Tigresa observaba a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el paisaje pero nada se le venia a la cabeza. La brisa que sentía era cálida y agradable, el sonido del viento daba un sentimiento de paz en su interior, podía sentir el césped suave rozando sus pies y se podía ver el sol en lo mas alto del cielo iluminando parte del claro donde se encontraba, aunque en el aire había un leve olor a humedad. El paisaje que tigresa estaba contemplado paresia de fantasía, pero aun así ella sentía que ya había estado ahí antes, era algo que no podía explicar.

A lo lejos pudo divisar dos siluetas que parecían estar yendo hacia la sima de la pequeña colina agarrados de la mano, tigresa inmediatamente sintió curiosidad por saber quienes eran ellos, así que comenzó a caminar para poder alcanzarlos, pero mientras avanzaba voces empezaban a sonar en su cabeza, una de ellas parecía la de una pequeña niña como de seis o siete años y la otra de un niño como de la misma edad, luego se dio cuenta que las voces que escuchaba pertenecían a las dos personas que había visto anteriormente, a medida que se acercaba mas, las voces se hacían mas fuertes

Voz de la niña- oye por que me has traído hasta aquí, no era mejor jugar donde estabamos -dijo la niña un poco insegura de lo que estaba asiendo

Tigresa-_ esa voz_

Voz del niño- no te preocupes no te voy a secuestrar, solo quería mostrarte este lugar tan genial que encontré

Voz de la niña- debo admitir que si es muy hermoso y pacifico

Tigresa- _podrá ser..._

Voz del niño- quería que lo vieras antes de que te fueras, ya que después de eso tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo

tigresa podía oír la tristeza reflejada en la voz del pequeño niño al pronunciar las ultimas palabras

- si, de verdad que es muy injusto, como quisiera que pudieras ir conmigo- expreso la niña haciendo un berrinche

- je, si yo también, pero lamentablemente no tengo lo que se necesita para ir a ese lugar- dijo un poco desanimado con la mirada baja

tigresa ya había avanzado una pequeña distancia y estaba atenta a la conversación, aunque se estaba empezando a irritar por la fuerza de las voces que seguían aumentando

Voz de la niña- no digas eso yo se que si te esfuerzas en poco tiempo también podrás ir, yo creo en ti

En ese momento el niño levanto la mirada con una sonrisa

- es verdad, no puedo rendirme ahora, si trabajo muy duro, en poco tiempo nos veremos otra vez - dijo el niño nuevamente motivado y con gran determinación

la pequeña soltó una rápida risita, se había alegrado al ver el cambio de actitud de su amigo. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la niña hablo

- sabes, te doy las gracias- dijo la pequeña mirando al horizonte con una expresión calmada

Tigresa continuaba caminando y le faltaba poco para llegar donde estaban los niños aunque ya estaba siendo aturdida por las voces estridentes de ambos, esto hizo que frenara un poco el paso pero se negaba a detenerse, quería averiguar quienes eran esas personas que se le hacían tan conocidas

-¿que?, ¿porque? -dijo el niño un poco confundido por el agradecimiento

- bueno por que, desde que te conocí, que talvez fue hace poco tiempo, pero he visto la vida de una forma diferente- dijo la niña con una sonrisa-,un poco mas divertida y tranquila de lo que era antes

- bueno..., de...nada-dijo el niño rascándose la nuca un poco avergonzado y levemente sonrojado- yo también te agradezco

- yo, ¿porque?- dijo la pequeña, extrañada

-bueno...

Tigresa- Haaaaag

La maestra del estilo del tigre estaba siendo sometida por las ondas sonoras que azotaban su mente, obligándola a arrodillarse donde estaba. Sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza y se tapaba ambos oídos con las manos

Tigresa- _tengo..que...averiguar...falta...muy...poco...acaso..._

_ella.._

Tigresa no resistió mas ese sonido implacable y cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

**Devuelta a la realidad, afuera de la habitación de tigresa**

Po miraba la puerta que tenia en frente como si fuera la entrada a otra dimensión, sabia que al cursarla podrían pasar cosas horribles, pero tenia que hacerlo por que nadie mas lo haría. Con un poco de temor levanto su mano y la acerco a la orilla de la puerta para comenzar a abrirla

Mono- vamos apresurate

Grulla- si por favor hazlo rápido, no aguanto el suspenso

Po- !ya cállense¡

poco a poco la entrada a la habitación de tigresa era abierta,develando a una tigresa que aun dormía un poco desordenado, al estilo de po

El panda al ver que la maestra estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, al descartar muchas posibilidades que se había imaginado, del por que tigresa no salio de su cuarto al sonar el gong

Po abrió un poco mas la puerta y entro caminando de puntillas, acercándose a la cama de tigresa con mucho cuidado

Los demás furiosos solo miraban la ensena asomados desde la puerta, esperando a ver que pasaba

Por asares del destino el panda piso una tabla chirriante sin darse cuenta produciendo un sonido estruendoso que todos escucharon

Po- _no puede ser que esto me vuelva a ocurrir, y en el momento mas oportuno, te odio carma_

Po miro nuevamente la cama de tigresa dándose cuenta de que no había despertado, aun. El guerrero dragón siguió caminando mas lentamente que antes hasta llegar a donde dormía la maestra, una vez que estuvo ahí pudor ver a tigresa mas detalladamente, se veía tan linda e inocente durmiendo de esa forma que po no se dio cuenta cuando se le acelero el corazón. Aunque sabia que no debería estar allí se tomo su tiempo para detallar un poco las rayas negra que adornaban su cara, su pelaje anaranjado el cual parecía muy tercio y suave, los bigotes que salían de sus mejillas.

Po nunca había observado a tigresa tanto tiempo y ha tan poca distancia, el creía que lo que estaba viendo era sumamente perfecto

Mono- oye po deja de mirar a tigresa como idiota y despiertala de una vez

Las palabras de mono sacaron al panda de su mundo perfecto y lo devolvieron a la realidad

Po tomo aire y acerco su dedo a la cara de tigresa, una vez que la toco, inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado, cerro los ojos y se cubrió con su brazo esperando el golpe mas doloroso de su vida, pero nada ocurrió, entonces po se arrodillo y observo a tigresa desde la orilla de la cama, como un niño pequeño empezó a pincharle con el dedo en el rostro y a decir su nombre repetidas veces en tono bajo, al ver que esto no funcionaba, comenzó a decir su nombre cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que en un momento tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y lo primero que vio fua a po, que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara

El guerrero dragón trago saliva y se quedo inmóvil con una expresión de terror en su rostro, esperando lo peor

Po- _creo que me propase o_o_

El panda por acto reflejo di_o _unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se levanto, e hizo varias reverencias en señal de disculpa

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que no debí entrar a tu habitación sin tu permiso, enserió lo lamento, por favor no me mates, por favor- dijo po super aterrado y avergonzado

Tigresa un poco somnolienta se sentó en su cama rápidamente muy sorprendida e irritada por el sueño que acababa de tener, también por el hecho de que po estaba en su habitación mirándola a los ojos, no sabia que horas eran, pero estaba casi segura que si po se levanto antes que ella, entonces había dormido un largo rato

La felina se restregó los ojos y miro todo a su alrededor, luego volteo a mirar al panda el cual estaba aun en posición de disculpas, mirándola con la cara super sonrojada y con ojos de perro regañado. Tigresa no pudo evitar el esbozar una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible, que el panda no pudo notar

Po- _demonios, tigresa solo se queda ahí mirándome, seguro que me odia por entrar a su habitación_

Tigresa- humm...

**Autor: y con esto termina el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero les guste y le den su apoyo, díganme cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente, dudas, criticas, ect**

**Black Writer: Claro que la van a criticar idiota, es imposible que tu no la embarres en algún lado**

**Autor: mejor no me ayudes no crees, bueno también quería decirles que, se que me van a preguntar el por que deje el otro fanfic, y es simplemente por que tuve un bloqueo del cual no he podido salir y espero que con esta historia se me quite**

**Otra cosa esta historia no es originalmente mía, mas bien es una adaptación del anime "Nisekoi"al mundo de kung fu panda pero con mi propio punto de vista**

**Black Writer: de verdad que no sirves para nada, tuviste que robarte la historia para tener algo que publicar, eres una basura**

**Autor: ¡oye! Muchos toman historias famosas y las adaptan a su gusto **

**Black Writer: si, pero ellos lo hacen bien**

**Autor: -_- okay, con mi moral por lo suelos me despido, hasta la próxima...**


	2. Tarde libre

**Autor:**** Asa, hiru, yugata yoi a todos mis lectores, para los que no saben japones eso significa buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta nueva historia, después de un tiempo considerable. Como verán estaba un poco (tose) enfermo y desanimado así que no había podido escribir**

**Black writer:**** Maldito mentiroso, la semana pasada estábamos comiendo pizza en una fiesta **

**Autor:** **Mierda, quien te llamo , jeje, no le hagan caso a veces di vario un poco**

**Black:**** con que di vario no, vamos a ver que piensan los lectores si les cuento que hiciste días anteriores...(+18)**

**Autor:**** ¡Callate!, mejor vamos con la historia antes de que me censuren**

_Tarde Libre_

En la habitación en la que se encontraban ambos guerreros, había un silencio inquietante, en especial para el guerrero dragón el cual estaba mirando al suelo en posición de disculpas, entre aterrado y avergonzado. Mientras una tigresa medio adormilada lo observaba sin decir nada

Tigresa- hummmmm...dime po, que estas haciendo en mi habitación

Po- bueno...yo, veras

- dilo claramente po- hablo tigresa un poco mas irritada

Po- Lo que pasa es que el gong sonó y tu no despertabas, estonces todos nos preocupamos y decidimos entrar para ver que te pasaba

Tigresa- aah, y por tu eres el único aquí

Po volteo unos segundos hacia la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que no había nadie allí

_-Excelente sabia que podría contar con ellos, demonios-dijo po frustrado por la situación_

- y bien- dijo tigresa cansada de esperar

Po- es que hicimos una votación-_en la que no participe-_y yo fui por así decirlo, el elegido para despertarte

Después de eso, tigresa no dijo nada por unos segundos, tensando aun mas al pobre panda

Tigresa- muy bien entiendo y te agradezco, pero te importaría salir ya de mi habitación para poder arreglarme e ir a desayunar

po quedo desconcertado ante la actitud de la maestra, tan tranquila y desinteresada, el por lo menos esperaba un grito por parte de la felina

Tigresa- por favor, sal

El panda solo se levanto y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir tigresa lo volvió a llamar

-Po

El guerrero dragón volteo una vez mas y vio a la maestra con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-s..si

Tigresa- otra cosa, si vuelves a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso, te mandare a la tienda de tu padre por volteo aéreo, comprendes

po solo asintió levemente ante la afirmación con cara de miedo, siguió caminando hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta

Po- sera mejor que valla a hacer el desayuno, para olvidarme un poco de esto

El guerrero dragón se encamino hacia la cocina, solo para encontrarse con cuatro guerreros sentados en la mesa como si nada, mirándolo con sus mejores sonrisas

Po simplemente puso una cara de leve enojo y siguió caminado hasta la despensa, saco una una olla y unos utensilios para comenzar a hacer su famosa sopa de fideos. Mientras revolvía el agua que empezaba a hervir todos seguían mirándolo aunque este hacia como si nada

Mono- yyyy, que tal te fue

Po- bien, estoy vivo eso bueno aunque no fue gracias a ustedes

Mantis- ohh, vamos no lo tomes así, nos domino el miedo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos aquí

Mono- si amigo, tu sabes que nunca te abandonaríamos, solo digamos que confiamos en tu juicio para dominar la situación

- Si claro-dijo po con ironía

Grulla- acaso estas molesto

Po- no, no, para nada, se que no fue su intención. Sale sopa

Entonces po empezó a repartir la sopa, para después sentarse en su asiento con una cara mas sonriente

Mantis- ufff, que bueno por que ya me estaba empezando a preocupar

-no se preocupen, que lo disfruten-dijo po con una cara un poco oscura

Todos comenzaron a comer normalmente, pero a los pocos segundos el guerrero dragón empezó a contener una leve carcajada, todos los que estaban allí sentados lo miraron como a un loco. Las carcajadas se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que po no pudo contenerlas, nadie entendía el por que de las risas, de pronto mono, mantis y grulla empezaron a sentir un picor en su lengua que fue creciendo gradualmente hasta que no pudieron resistir mas y salieron corriendo de la cocina hacia el patio con la boca abierta

A po solo se le veía muerto de la risa golpeando la mesa con su puño. Víbora aun sin comprender lo que ocurría solo le quedo preguntar

Víbora- po que acaba de pasar

Po- jajajajajajaajajaaajajaja, lo que pasa ajajaja es que ajajajaja yo le puse picante en la sopa a esos tontos jajajaaja, ahora deben estar matándose por beber agua, eso les enseñara a no dejarme en una situación así

Víbora- ¡que!, pero yo no siento nada

- lo se, es que solo se lo hice a esos tres pero la tuya no tiene nada – dijo po un poco mas calmado, pero aun divertido

Víbora- no lo entiendo, pero si yo me fui con con ellos cuando tigresa despertó

Po- no te preocupes, se que te dejaste llevar por los demás, confió en que si hubieras estado sola te hubieras quedado, ¿o no?

-si, por supuesto- dijo una serpiente algo conmovida por la confianza

En ese momento entro tigresa en la cocina con su ropa normal

Tigresa- alguien me puede decir por que Grulla, mantis y mono están como estúpidos en el patio, bebiendo agua de la manguera

Po- no es nada, solo una bromilla que les jugué. Tigresa me tome la libertad de servirte el desayuno

Fue a su asiento y probo la sopa para después sonreírle a po

Tigresa- gracias po, esta muy bien

Víbora- ohh, vamos tigresa es lo mejor que tienes, admítelo te encanta su sopa, últimamente no he visto una sola vez que no dejes el plato vació

Tigresa se sonrojo un poco ante lo que dijo víbora, no se atrevió a mirar a po pero antes de que dijera algo los embromados entraron en la cocina completamente empapados y con cara inexpresiva de irritación

Po, víbora e incluso tigresa no pudieron evitar reírse un poco ante la escena

- que tal la sopa-dijo po aguantando la risa con un poco de cinismo

Mono- -_-, jaja, gracioso que le hiciste a la sopa

Po- solo una pequeña broma, para que aprendieran una lección

Grulla- si creo que ya la aprendimos

Mantis- rayos po hay otras formas de vengarse, sabes

- vamos chicos creo que es mejor ir a entrenar-dijo mono resignado

Mono salio de la cocina seguido por mantis y grulla, poco después al terminar su desayuno le siguieron po, tigresa y víbora

Al llegar al salón de entrenamiento todos se dispusieron a entrenar. Tigresa empezó a golpear los guerreros de madera, víbora y mantis demostraron su agilidad en los aros de fuego de olvido instantáneo, mientras mono y grulla luchaban en la tortuga de jade manteniendo el equilibrio

Po por su parte, estaba en una esquina un poco apartada del resto de los demás rodeado por seis guerreros de madera, el panda estaba con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil e su sitio, inhalo y exhalo lentamente, luego comenzó a hacer los pasos de la paz interior que su maestro le había enseñado una vez. Al haber terminado continuo golpeando los guerreros de madera que tenia a su alrededor a una velocidad y destreza increíble

Desde que habían vuelto de la ciudad de gogmen, po tomaba su entrenamiento un poco mas enserió en especial para dominar la paz interior, esto le había costado parte de su peso por lo cual ahora estaba mas delgado, no se le marcaban los abdominales pero tenia un cuerpo estilizado y un poco mas musculoso

Tigresa, que estaba dedicada a su entrenamiento no pudo evitar parar y observar al guerrero dragón por un momento mientras hacia esa demostración de gran habilidad

Víbora- es impresionante, no, lo mucho que ha mejorado po desde nuestro regreso

La felina se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendida por la repentina presencia de su amiga

Tigresa- si, tienes razón, no puedo creer lo mucho que ha mejorado y lo rápido que logro dominar la paz interior

Víbora- pareciera que fue ayer cuando el muñeco de entrenamiento para niños le daba una paliza

Tigresa- ja, es verdad, pero el ha cambiado mucho

la maestra del palacio de jade, sin darse cuenta, se quedo viendo muy pensativa al guerrero dragón, mientras víbora al ver eso le dedico una mirada penetrante con una sonrisa muy amplia

Tigresa- que

Víbora- oh, nada, nada... (tose) te gusta

- que acabas de decir- dijo tigresa muy avergonzada creyendo entender lo que había dicho

Víbora- yo no he dicho nada...(tose) lo amas

- ¡Víbora!-dijo la felina irritada

- que, eso no tiene nada de malo- afirmo víbora

Tigresa- sabes, mejor sigo entrenando, el echo de que po aya mejorado enormemente no quiere decir que voy a dejar que me deje atrás

víbora entendió el mensaje, así que solo asintió y volvió a su propio entrenamiento. Tigresa reanudo el ejercicio, pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento pasara por su mente

Tigresa- _¿me...me gusta?, no eso no es posible_

La felina sacudió sus ideas y continuo con su actividad. El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y el maestro shifu reunió a todos sus alumnos para darles una información

Shifu- alumnos debo decirles que por motivos de trabajo, tengo algo que hacer en la tarde, así que no habrá entrenamiento, pueden disfrutar el resto del día como les plazca

Todos los guerreros hicieron una reverencia y luego salieron del salón de entrenamientos

Grulla- ustedes que piensan hacer con la tarde libre

Mono- yo no se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre, creo que voy a comer algo en el restaurante del sr ping

Mantis- sii, te apoyo amigo

Grulla- creo que no es mala idea, y tu po

Po- precisamente tenia pensado ir a visitar a mi papa, así los acompañare

Mono- !que bien¡, y ustedes chicas que piensan hacer

Tigresa- yo, entrenar

Víbora- vamos tigresa, no todo en la vida es entrenar, por favor acompáñame a comprar unas cosas en el pueblo, y luego podemos alcanzar a los demás en el restaurante

- bueno, esta bien pero no voy a comprar nada- dijo tigresa luego de haberlo pensado un poco

Una vez de acuerdo todos salieron del palacio de jade y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al restaurante escogieron una mesa y se sentaron, al pasar unos minutos llego el sr ping y los recibió

Sr ping- po viniste, ya te estaba empezando a extrañar

Po- jaja, si lo siento, creo que últimamente el entrenamiento me ocupo un poco

Sr ping- esa no es escusa para no visitar a tu padre

Grulla- hazle caso, deberías de ver a tu padre mas seguido

Mantis- es verdad, yo no pude ver al mio, mi madre se lo ceno antes de que tuviera uso de razón

Po- oigan, desde cuando son consejeros familiares

Sr ping- bueno, bueno no es para tanto, veo que vinieron todos chicos del palacio, como han estado

Mono- excelente, aunque muertos de hambre

Sr ping- me lo imagino ya les traeré su comida, po me podrías ayudar en la cocina estoy falto de manos

Po- claro, papa

El panda se levanto de la mesa y siguió a su padre hasta la cocina, una vez allí se puso a cortar verduras con gran agilidad para empezar ha preparar una sopa de fideos

Sr ping- veo que ese kung fu no solo te ha enseñado a pelear, también has mejorado tu técnica como cocinero

Po- bueno, es cierto que he mejorado mi velocidad y precisión, lo cual me facilita mucho cocinar

Sr ping- me alegra que eso te alla servido para algo productivo

Po- pelear para salvar a china es algo productivo papa

Sr ping- no para mi restaurante

Po- como sea, a la sopa le falta poco

Sr ping- muy bien hijo, sigue revolviéndola mientra yo picare mas verduras. Y dime que esta tigresa

Po- esta bien, ella y víbora fueron a comprar unas cosas y pronto vendrán para aca

- ahh, solo bien no querrás decir muy bien- dijo el padre de po con mirada picarona

- emm, no se que quieres decir con eso- dijo po un poco confundido

Sr ping- no lo se, tal vez, la has visto mas bonita

po ante esa pregunta se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se super enrojecieron

Po- ha...ha que...viene esa pregunta

Sr ping- hijo he visto como miras a tigresa últimamente es casi obvio que te gusta

-eso...no es,,,de,,,,del todo cierto- trato de decir po muy avergonzado

Sr ping- po no me mientas, desde pequeño siempre me hablabas de ella con suma admiración y te encantaba jugar con sus figuras de acción en especial con la de ella

Po- si pero...

- po no tienes por que avergonzarte con migo, soy tu padre y me duele un poco que puedas compartir esto con migo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo el sr ping con aire paternal

En ese momento po cerro los ojos, respiro profundo para calmarse un poco, luego de ya no estar nervioso se arre costo en el mesón y miro el techo

Po- puede que tengas razón. Desde pequeño yo siempre admire a tigresa por muchas cualidades, fuerza, belleza, inteligencia, ect, y puede que hasta me gustara y me guste ahora, pero me inclino a pensar que mucho de eso que sentí cuando niño, también debió ser por el echo de que me la pasaba solo, nadie gusto de mi por ser un panda y talvez aun sea así

po dijo eso ultimo un poco afligido recordando su triste pasado. El sr ping por su lado empezó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras el panda volteo a verlo incrédulo y un poco ofendido por las risas

Sr ping- jajajajaja

Po- ¡papa!, puedo saber por que te ríes de mi soledad

Sr ping- jajajajaja lo siento jajajajaja lo siento jaja es que no puedo creer que ayas olvidado el pequeño romance que tuviste cuando eras un niño

Po dilato los ojos al escuchar decir eso a su padre tan naturalmente

Po- ¿quien, yo?

Sr ping- si po tu, enserió no recuerdas nada

El guerrero dragón coloco una mano en su barbilla y trato de recordar algo como eso en su infancia, pero nada vino a su mente

Po- sinceramente no,talvez algunas niñas corrieron cuando me acercaba demasiado, pero nada mas

El sr ping cambio su semblante a uno mas serio y preocupado a ver que su hijo en verdad no recordaba nada

Sr ping- dios, nunca pensé que eso te pudiera haber afectado tanto, al punto de no recordar nada

Po con cada palabra que decía su padre quedaba mas confundido, al parecer el ganso sabia algo que el ignoraba

Po- pa no entiendo nada, acaso paso algo que yo no sepa

El sr ping lo miro por un momento sin decir una palabra para después desviar la mirada y seguir cortando las verduras

Sr ping- escucha po, por ahora ayúdame a terminar esto y luego ve con tus amigos, diles que te quedaras a dormir aquí hoy

Po- que, pero por que

Sr ping- ¡solo hazlo!

El panda debido a la rara actitud de su padre decidió obedecerle, siguió ayudándolo en la cocina otro rato y cuando ya todo estaba listo llevo la sopa a sus amigos para luego sentarse con ellos, tigresa y víbora ya habían llegado y se unieron al grupo así que estaban todos los guerreros reunidos comiendo, riendo y pasando un buena tarde

Mantis- entonces le dije, no me digas y yo soy el hermano de godzila

Todos los que estaban en la mesa estaban riendo como locos, mono había escupido una poco de te que estaba tomando, grulla se sostenía de la mesa para no caerse de la silla y víbora se limpiaba las lagrimas con la coa de la risa, los que menos reían eran po y tigresa que aunque se espera un poco de la felina era de extrañarse por parte del guerrero dragón

Grulla- jajaja aay, chicos a sido genial la tarde pero creo que deberíamos volver ya esta anocheciendo

Mono- vamos, no arruines la fiesta

Tigresa- si, es mejor volver antes de que el maestro shifu llegue

Los presentes, ya habiendo terminado su tarde de descanso se levantaron de la mesa para volver al palacio de jade. Pero antes de que pudieran Siquiera pudieran llegar a la puerta po los detuvo un momento

Po- chicos, se me olvidaba decirles hoy me voy a quedar a dormir aquí con mi padre

Los cinco furiosos lo miraron inseguros ante la proposición en especial cierta felina

Tigresa- ¿po, estas seguro de esto?. No creo que al maestro shifu le agrade que faltes a entrenamiento mañana, luego de haber tenido toda la tarde libre

Po- no te preocupes mañana me levantare mas temprano de lo habitual si es necesario, pero necesito quedarme

Víbora- ya no lo molestes tigresa, no es un niño pequeño si quiere quedarse con su padre hoy no hay por que impedírselo

Tigresa aun estaba dudosa de si estaba bien pero frete a un asentamiento de po que le indicaba que no había problema, decidió rendirse y dejar a su amigo panda y volver a su hogar con el resto de los furiosos, dejando el restaurante con un aire desolado

Po regreso a la cocina y ayudo a su padre a limpiar el desorden que había quedado del día de trabajo, tarea que terminaron en poco tiempo

- entoncessss que es eso tan importante que supuestamente olvide

El sr ping que estaba mirando el suelo se limito a soltar un suspiro para luego dirigirse a un cajón que tenia a sus espaldas, lo abrió y de el saco una pequeña caja de madera envuelta en un pañuelo blanco. Esta se veía un poco desgastada y llena de polvo debido al tiempo, po observo la caja por un segundo sin encontrarle ningún detalle importante

Sr ping- creo, creo que sera mejor que vallamos a tu habitación

Po que ya estaba un poco irritado por tanto misterio rodo los ojos a otro lado y se puso una mano en la cara antes de acatar la orden de su padre, subió las escaleras hasta su antigua habitación la cual añoraba con mucho sentimiento, al llegar se sentó en su vieja cama de bambú después el ganso repitió su acción sentándose a un lado de el

Po- recordaba esta cama mas pequeña

Sr ping- si, creo que tu eras el que era mas grande

- bueno pa, ya dejate de rodeos y por favor dime de una vez que fue lo que paso- dijo po intrigado

Sr ping- bien po, el primer paso para que recuerdes lo que olvidaste es que recuperes esto

El ganso le entrego a su hijo la pequeña caja que tenia entre las manos, este la tomo con sumo cuidado y la observo por unos segundos, momentos después comenzó a desenvolver el pañuelo que la cubría, soplo un poco la parte de arriba de la tapa para quitarle un poco el polvo y acto seguido la destapo revelando así su contenido

**Autor:**** bien hasta aquí dejo este capitulo para despertar su intriga, y como siempre espero que lo disfruten y comenten sus opiniones de que les parece**

**Black:**** !no me vas a callar tan fácilmente, haré que todo el mundo sepa la escoria que haces¡**

**Autor:**** con que si, veamos quien es mas listo. +_+(inconsciente)**


End file.
